The encounter
by Blossomangel85
Summary: When Faith confronts her father, she has support from her boyfriend Dean Winchester. They are similar and together they can help each other hea
The gun in her hand.. It was all she had to protect herself from the man she thought she would never see again.. The one man who helped create her, but then did nothing but hurt her and cause her pain and sadness.. He was here now, why? She hated him with all she was, she hated the fact he was her father, the fact that he had treated her like she was a burden and had taken his anger at the world out on her as a child. For making her do things that a young child should never have to do.. She didn't even want to think about what those things were, why she was forced to do them by the man who should have been the man to protect her and keep her safe, not the one who was causing her the harm.

"Faith... put the gun down, You don't want to do this". Her father Jack Lehane warned her. Faith just shook her head and kept the gun held tight in her hands, her finger absently playing with trigger, making sure not to put too much pressure on it. "Why Jack? Cause you are my father", She spat out at him, shaking her head again as she walked back a few steps when he tried to close the distance between them. Jack wasn't aware of all the drama Faith had been caught up in over the years and so his next words made her laugh, "Because you don't wanna end up like me".

"End up like you?, New's flash.. I'm already like you.. I've killed people, I've hurt people... and why? And who do I have to thank for that.. My Dear old Pops, and of course my mother for not giving a damn about me". She shouted, holding the gun still, but waving it dramatically in the air now as she tried to control the tears, stop them from falling.. The last person she wanted to cry in front of was him. "I'm bad.. evil even, spawn of the devil, so why shouldn't I take out one of the people I blame for all of this"

Jack tried to once again move forward, to claim the gun from her, but she shouted again, "Stay back.. I will shoot you, just stay away". Jack had spent all of Faith's life in prison and he was finally released, a better man.. better then he had been when he entered prison. He knew his daughter had ever right to be mad and upset at him.. but he wasn't going to watch her throw her life away now.. "The way I hear it, you are in a relationship Faith, you have found that one who makes you smile, the one who has stolen your heart.. Do you think that killing me is really worth losing all of that?". He asked her.. He knew that he didn't have a right to know about her life, or what was going on or even to lecture her, but he couldn't walk away, not now.

Faith was losing control of herself, She regarded him with a hatred that made her blood boil and her heart go cold and pointed the gun directly to his head, It was now or never.. Yes, his words were having an affect on her, much in the opposite reaction he had hoped for though; Once again, Faith was self doubting and asking herself why her lover loved her.. what was it about her that made him stay? Fight for her.. want her when no one else did.. She could shoot her father now point blank in the head, and kill two birds with one stone.. Her father and effectively, her relationship.. but could she really do that?br /Before she could ponder any further, Dean Winchester who had finally tracked her down walked into the motel room behind her, "Faith, don't do this babe.. He isn't worth it.. ". His low calming voice was all it took for her to relinquish the gun from her hand into his, her body still trembling in fear.. Despite all the adrenalin pumping through her, and the fact she had the gun, she was still scared of her father and what he might do to her. Dean on the other hand wasn't finished with him quite yet. He kissed his girlfriend on the temple and then walked over to Jack Lehane, his eyes looking over Jack angrily, "Do us a favor Jack.. Get the hell out of town and If I ever see you stalking Faith or going anywher near her again.. I swear that I will kill you myself you son of a bitch"

With that, Dean turned around and walked back over to Faith, taking her hand in his as they walked out of the motel room together and as Dean drove them back to the Bunker, she realized why Dean loved her as she was.. wanted her when no one else did.. It was because he had been there, he had gone to hell and tortured people, turned into a demon, and a knight of hell. He was just as broken as she was and maybe together, they could love each other and show each other what feeling wanted and needed was all about.


End file.
